Date Night
by TheFoolsArcana
Summary: Ruby and Jaune attempt to sneak a date! Will it succeed? Or will they get caught?
1. Chapter 1

Eight o'clock. Beacon Academy. Most of the huntsmen and huntresses-in-training were either finishing assignments, coming back from Vale, or getting ready for bed. Not the leaders of Teams RWBY and JNPR, Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc, though. These two, unbeknownst to most of their teams, were planning on having a date tonight. However, they needed a good reason to be out late so their teammates wouldn't wonder what they were doing. So, they hatched a plan to get away from their friends for the night.

"Darn it, I forgot to buy some ammo for Crescent Rose while we were in Vale!", said Ruby.

"Really?", said Ruby's half sister Yang.

"Yeah, really, I also forgot get enough dust for my "special" rounds".

"Why didn't you take some from me? I have plenty that you can use," said heiress Weiss Schnee.

"Because, I would have felt guilty and I may have already checked your small shop's worth of dust and couldn't find the right blends of dust that I need".

"Well, one of us should go with you", said Yang.

"You don't need to worry about me, I'll be just fine", said Ruby.

"Hmm, well I guess you could go on a real quick trip if it's really that important for you to go and if you can't wait 'til tomorrow", said Yang.

"Ooohh, thanks sis, I won't be gone too long,"

"Be back by ten."

"Okay!"

Ruby, excited that she convinced Yang to let her go, quickly left the room but didn't hear what her sis was saying to the third member of the team.

"Hey Blake," called Yang.

"Yes?" replied Blake.

"Could you make sure Ruby doesn't get into trouble"? requested Yang.

"Sure, I didn't have much to do anyway", said Blake.

"Thanks, just don't let her see you and if you find something interesting send a picture of it to my scroll."

"Okay, just let me finish this chapter."

"Blake, quit reading your smut and go spy on my sister."

"How did you know that?"

"I'll tell you later, just go."

With Ruby's side of the plan done, all that was needed was for Jaune to make a seemingly random excursion to Vale seem unsuspicious to his teammates.

"Um, guys, I have to go to Vale really quickly," mentioned Jaune.

"How come"? replied Pyrrha

"I need to get something for tomorrow's science project."

"Jaune, are you Cardin's bitch again?" questioned Nora.

"NO! Why would you ask that"? replied a startled Jaune.

"It's just that, you've been staying out late a lot, like when Cardin was bullying you around," replied Ren, while he put his hand over Nora's mouth.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to go to the store for a bit. Is that too much to ask?" asked Jaune.

"Okay, see you later Jaune", replied Pyrrha

Jaune left the room and managed to mostly convinced his team that it was just a store trip. That's a surprise considering he's a terrible liar.


	2. Chapter 2

The two met next to the last departing bullhead of the night. Both obviously showing how happy they were to have gotten to go on their date. But neither of them knew that Blake was in hiding and was very intent on her job of spying. Blake, of course wasn't too surprised when she saw them together, she had her suspicions of their relationship since after the Grimm attack on Vale two months prior.

"It could still be a coincidence." she thought to herself. "They could have just run into each other while on separate errands." "But, it can't be that, if it was they wouldn't THAT happy to see each other." "I should tell Yang about this, but I'll just wait and see what they'll do."

"OH, I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU MANAGED TO GET OUT!" Ruby squeaked as she hugged Jaune.

"Yeah, I'm happy too." choked out Jaune as he felt his bones start to crack.

"Ok, Jaune, let's get into the Bullhead and make it quick."

"Ok!"

They both rush into the Bullhead, still not knowing that Blake was tailing them.

The Bullhead landed in Vale twenty minutes later and would stay there for another two hours. Meaning, they would have to eat dinner, purchase their items, and have cutesy, couple time in the span of an hour and forty minutes. They first pass by a gun and dust store to grab Ruby's ammo and dust and to a supermarket to grab Jaune's supplies. Funny enough, Blake almost got caught when she saw that the supermarket had the eroge game based off of "Ninjas of Love".

"Huh? Is that Blake?" said Ruby, as she cocked her head.

"Ruby, you shouldn't look over there. That area is for adults."

"Okay Jaune." said Ruby, in a suspicious tone of voice.

"Damn it, I need to be more careful. But, I want the game. No, it'll have to wait." (She totally caved)

With fifty minutes on the clock, they went to have a quick dinner at a fast food restaurant. Ruby ordered a giant hamburger with fries and a strawberry milkshake while the shocked Jaune ordered a normal sized burger with fries and a cup of Bland-Name soda.

"CRAP! Jaune I'm so so so sorry." apologized Ruby.

"It's okay. This isn't my favorite shirt (thank God). Plus, my mom had a trick that can easily get rid of food stains. So, don't sweat it."

"Okay. Well let's just eat what's left and hurry to the surprise I had."

"Oh yeah, you said something about that earlier. Okay then, I'll eat as fast as I can without choking." (a bystander had to perform the heimlich maneuver on him only minutes later)

"May I have a fish taco?" said Blake, who's cat side got the best of her.

"Sure lady." said the cashier.


	3. Chapter 3

With supplies dinner taken care of, Ruby was finally willing to show Jaune the surprise that she had in store for him. So, she hurried the young man to a nearby cab and pulled him into it.

"Where ya two goin'?" The cabbie asks.

Ruby quickly replies, "10th Oum Street please. Oh, and I'll pay extra if you can get us there as quickly as possible."

"Sure thing. 10th Oum Street it is."

The two sat in silence for the five minute cab ride. Well, Jaune does try to ask Ruby what her surprise was, but she didn't quite answer his question.

"That'll be 15 Lien."

"Here you g—" Ruby was about to pay when Jaune stops her and pays. Plus the extra that Ruby had promised.

 _Well, there goes the last of my pocket money. But it's for Ruby so it was well spent._ Jaune thought to himself.

Upon stepping out of the cab, the first thing Jaune saw was, a love motel.

"Eh!? Ruby, is this what you wanted to show me?"

"Huh?" replied a confused Ruby. "No, what I want to show you is over here. Follow me!"

 _What was I even thinking?_

Huffing and puffing, Blake watches the two from the roof of a nearby apartment building.

 _Maybe I should have held out on that taco. Well, either way, there they are. Seems like they're heading towards that memorial park._


End file.
